


All Eyes on Them

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, Undercover, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: This is a belated birthday gift to Loritta. I'm sorry this took so long!





	All Eyes on Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkullQueen_Loritta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/gifts).



The blindfold had not been his idea, but it was required for the mission. However, he didn't need his eyes to know that they had the eyes of everyone in the room.

“That's a good pet.” Quatre whispered lowly so only he could hear, “So very good.”

Quatre's hand rubbed the back of his neck as he hummed softly and sucked on the blond’s thick cock.

“Oh yeah…” Quatre moaned, “Such a good pet you are.”

Fuck this was more exciting than it should have been. He was hard and straining in his tight pants, but he couldn't even touch himself. Fuck.

“That's enough.” Quatre ordered, “It's time for you to ride me.”

He pulled away and stood slowly, letting Quatre strip him of his pants before the blond pulled him into his lap.

He had been stretched and prepared before they had started this part of the mission so all Quatre had to do was lube himself up.

Quatre stroked a hand down his back and made a show of spreading his cheeks before he lined himself up and thrust in.

“Nng!” He cried out as Quatre's thick cock spread him more than he had been expecting.

“Shh pet. No noise.” Quatre reprimanded him.

He bit his lip to stop any further noises.

Even now he could feel the eyes of everyone on them and they weren't even on or near the stage.

The others needed to finish their part of the mission fast, so they could get out of there.

Quatre grabbed his hips and held him still as he started thrusting slowly into him.

He couldn't hold back the whine that escaped him at the slow pace.

“Now now pet.” Quatre tsked, “I said no noise.”

A hand came down hard on his ass cheek and he yelped in surprise. He earned another snack but was able to stop any noise from escaping again.

“Good boy. You're learning.” Quatre praised.

A hand reached between them and stroked his weeping cock. He bit his lip and bucked into the hand, wanting more of the touch.

Oh fuck this was torture. He wanted more.

Duo's voice came over their ear pieces.

_“We've secured the target. You can retreat when ready.”_

Oh thank fuck.

Quatre chuckled as he felt his relief. “Not yet pet. We've got a show to finish.”

What? Quatre wasn't ready to go?

“It'll be suspicious if we leave so soon after starting.” Quatre whispered in his ear.

Fuck. He was going to kill the blond when they got out of here.

Quatre let go of his cock and grabbed his hips again, “Let’s give them what they're waiting for shall we? Scream for me, Heero.”

Heero couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as Quatre thrust up hard or the gasp that followed it.

He whimpered as Quatre's cock rubbed against his prostate repeatedly.

“Scream for me.” Quatre whispered again.

Scream he did. His release hit him hard, and for a moment he forgot that the rest of the team could hear them.

_“Sounds like ‘Ro is having fun.”_

Quatre chuckled and thrust deep before he came, spilling his seed deep in Heero.

“Ohh… so good pet.” Quatre moaned as he ground up against him, “Mm. We'll have to do this again, but I do believe we're going to be late for our next appointment.”

Oh he was so going to kill Quatre.

Heero stood on shaky legs and let Quatre dress him before he was led out.

Once they were inside the car he pulled off the blindfold and glared at his lover who smiled innocently back.

_“What's your ETA?”_

“We'll be home in thirty if the traffic is good.” Quatre said as if he was just commenting on the weather.

“Remind me to kill you later.” Heero muttered as he slumped against the door.

Quatre smirked and pressed a button causing a screen to rise between them and the driver, “Why don't you kill me now?”

Fuck he had forgotten just how dominant Quatre could be.

Heero swallowed and reached up to turn off his ear piece as he slid over to the middle of the seat.

If possible Quatre's smirk widened.

Oh he was going to make the blond pay.


End file.
